


No way out

by Moon_dancer



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dark Tony Stark, Intern Peter Parker, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, MIT, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_dancer/pseuds/Moon_dancer
Summary: When May and her new Boyfriend plans to move to London and take Peter with them, Tony will do everything in his power to not let them take Peter away.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	No way out

Tony and Peter always had a good relationship. Initially, it started as a mentor relationship when Peter managed to get an internship under the great Tony Stark when he impressed him in his school science fair ,but rapidly that same relationship evolved to an almost father and son relationship, Tony was like a father to Peter and Peter was like a son to Tony, everyone saw them that way and they didn’t try to denied it.

But that all changed when May got a new boyfriend, Chris. And Tony hated Chris, with all his fortune.

In the beginning Tony tolerated Chris in fact he never really had a problem with him since he never interfered with Peter and him and Peter never complained about the man.  
He remembered the day when Peter came with the news, the boy was thrilled that his aunt had found somebody. So if Peter liked him Tony liked him.

He was a good man, a doctor, that had transferred to the same hospital that May worked. He was her boss, and the two of them fell in love at first site, it was a beautiful story even Tony admitted, but he didn’t care about that all he cared was what they were trying to do: to take Peter away from him. At least he saw it that way.

So tony started to hate Chris when Peter arrived with the dreadful news

"Mr. Stark?" Peter caught his attention as the two worked together

"yes Pete?" Tony responded while working on a new stark phone

"Chris, is moving back to London" Peter said breaking the news to Tony 

"really? How is May handling it?" Tony said knowing that the two were really close.

Peter paused with his work, trying to find the right words to break the news to his mentor.

"May and I are going with him" the moment Peter said that, every thing stopped.

The kid was moving out, to London? No, it can't be. Not that far.

"May manage to get transferred there so we are leaving in three weeks" Peter continued not managing to look at Tony.

"what? Peter you can't move across the world! You have your whole life here"  
‘you have me here’ he thought to himself

"I know but I don’t have a choice, May doesn't let me stay, and I'm under age so I can't live alone" Peter said remorseful "I can still visit during the summer" he tried to reasoned 

"During the summer? Peter that's not nearly enough, I need you here!"

"I know I'm sorry" Peter said with tears running down his face

"Come here kid" Tony said hugging the boy close to him "I know it's not your fault. I'll find a solution" he comforted the crying boy, that didn’t knew the impact of the words that has left Tony mouth, he didn’t realize that at that moment his whole life would change.

That night after Peter went home Tony started to forge a plan for him to stay with Peter. He had two options: or he moved to London or he would make Peter stay.

It was an easy choice, of course, it would be impossible for him to move Stark industries to London not to mention that it would be a lot of commotion with the press and media, it would draw to much attention to him.

So it was decided, Peter would have to stay. Of course, he knew that it wouldn't be that simple. The kid had already said that his aunt wouldn't let him stay, but that wouldn’t be a problem to a genius like Tony Stark, he would just have to force him to stay.

With that Tony started to plan his mission. It took all night, but Tony couldn't be happier with the outcome. He revised one more time looking for something that could go wrong, but after he didn't find anything he smiled.

"you're not leaving me Pete, not now, not ever" Tony murmured hitting send

"Friday erase all my work of the last ten hours" Tony said exiting his lab to get some much needed and deserved sleep 

It happened when Peter was eating his breakfast while scrolling through his phone when he saw it.

"oh my God, May" he screamed still looking at his phone with wide eyes 

"what, Peter, everything ok?" May came running out of the room with Chris Behind her, looking worried as to why Peter had screamed 

"look," he said turning his phone to her.

"Peter that's amazing" she said after reading what was shown on the screen 

"what is it?" Chris asked confused to what was all the fuss about

"I was selected for a full week program at MIT, it's supposed to be super exclusive, as to why they handpick their candidates themselves" Peter said handing him the phone

"congratulations Peter" Chris said to him "but that’s on the week of our flight" Chris said after looking at the date

"oh... Never mind then " Peter murmured taking his phone head down disappointed that he would have to miss out on this unique opportunity.

"nonsense Peter, it's a wonderful opportunity for you to throw it away, it would be a crime not letting you go " Chris said making Peter look up surprised

"what do plan on doing?" May asked

"Peter can do his program while I change his flight. He can catch the plane to meet us there, I'm sure Peter is old enough to ride it alone" Chris suggested looking at May who was thinking about it.

"Please May" Peter pleaded, putting his hands together while looking at her with pleading eyes 

"I guess we can do that" she said after a while, giving in to his pleas

"yes, thank you thank you thank you" Peter said hugging his aunt "I got to tell this to Mr. Stark" Peter said skipping happily to his room, like an over exited puppy

On the other side of town Tony was sitting in his living room while drinking some coffee taking glances at his phone already expecting a call from his mentee and couldn't help but smile as is phone started to ring before picking up.

"Mr. Stark you won't believe what I just got on my email" Peter said the moment Tony accepted the call, not even giving the chance of the genius talk

"what Pete?" Tony asked sounding clueless, but already knowing the answer

"I was selected to be apart of a one week program at MIT, can you believe that?"

"what? That's great Pete, you know MIT is the way to go!" Tony said proud of his mentee

"so when is it?" he ask already knowing the dilemma.

"oh it’s on the day that we were supposed to go to London, but May agreed to let me do this and then I go there by myself.

" so who will take you to MITI? " at that question Peter pause.

" oh.. I guess we didn't really think about it. I guess I will catch a taxi there." Peter said unsure

"Don't even think about it Pete, look at who you’re talking to. I will drive you there myself. And while we're there I can show you the place that would be the best place for you to study." Tony immediately said not trusting Peter with some old taxi driver, while trying to pursue the kid to what he considered the best college there his.

"I know, Mr. Stark, I know" Peter laughed on the other side of the line hearing the same speech multiple of times.

"we still on for a lab day today, Mr. Stark?"

"of course Kiddo, Happy will be there to pick you up at the usual time. Pizza for dinner?

"thanks Mr. Stark. Peperoni and extra cheese, oh and get some garlic bread to" Peter said getting hungry just thinking about the food.

“I Know Kid, you literally order the same thing every time. All right see you in a few hours” Tony hangs up laughing at is intern antics. 

Leaning on the table Tony could not believe it is plan was working exactly how he predicted, soon Peter would be by his side and not in some place across the world.  
But now it wasn’t the time to relax much the opposite, he still needed to design an entirely new room personalized just for his kid. 

Pulling up some paper Tony began to design what would be the perfect room just for Peter. Of course, if would be for another person Tony would just hire someone to do all the work, but that wouldn’t be enough for his son. No, it would have to be perfect, and no one could design a room as perfect for Peter but him.  
After putting in the paper all his ideas he pulled out his laptop and started buying all the furniture he would need, all costume made of course and all from the finest materials imported from Europe. 

With the furniture all out of his way he moved on to the decoration, buying all kinds of stuff that would make Peter pass out from excitement, he bought everything he could ever think about. Star Wars figurines, posters of his favorite movies autographed by the actors, weird retro things, all the good stuff for peter. He also bought a couple of bean bags and one of those bubble gums machines that he thought peter would like.

Next, he moved on to clothes, of course he would not allow peter to continue to wear thrift cloths that were filled with holes, he would only approve the best for his boy. So that means only designer clothes made the finest cotton that would not irritated Peter skin, Of course he also throws a couple of puns shirt because he knew how much the kid loves them. 

With all he needed bought, Tony put all the charges on a secret account that he had under a fake name so no one could ever trace back to him. After all it would be suspicious if a couple of weeks before his intern had disappeared tony had made all this shopping of things that matched peter likings, no Tony was a genius after all.  
With the boring part out of the way, not that Tony didn’t like to spoil Peter by buying him things, nothing that come to his son that he didn’t like. But now he could move on to the fun part.

With his first job out of the Way Tony quickly got up refilled his cup of coffee and headed out to his lab, to do some devices for peter.  
First, he pulled out the schematics for a Stark personal computer that wasn’t even on the market yet, nor it would be any time soon, so with that in mind he began to so some modifications for Peter, manly blocking all the things that Peter could use to contact others outside of the tower, leaving open things like movies streaming, and gamming. Of course, he made it in a complex code so Peter could not remove it easily, and so Tony would be notified if that happened.

Next, he moved on to a piece that would be fundamental part in his plan, well not really that important that he couldn’t do it without it, it would just ensure that all things would run as smoothly as possible.  
It was something simple, as simple as a watch, and expensive watch that besides having a small tracker, and would send alerts to Tony if something happen it also hold a small dose of a sedative but powerful enough that would knock Peter out for a couple of hours.  
With everything done Tony could finally relax and wait for the time to arrive.

This last two weeks were very stressful for Peter in a good and bad way. He was so excited to go do his program, but on the other hand he knew that after that he would not see his friends for a long time or go to Mr. Stark labs and have a Pizza night, he just wanted to cry when he thought about it, so he just didn’t. 

Sonner than he thought the day had come and here he was at the airport saying goodbye to his aunt and Chris, standing next to Tony as he waved goodbye when they passed security and disappeared from his vision. 

“Are you ready for our road trip, Squirt?” Mr. Stark asked as he ruffled his future son hair.

“yes, Mr. Stark, come on I don’t want to be late” Peter grabbed the hand of his mentor as he practically dragged him to the car, Tony only chuckled at his intern.

They had a couple of hours until they would arrive at MIT. It was in the middle of the night so they would arrive first thing in the morning, so Peter quickly let the warm comfortable car lullable him to sleep.

Tony could only smile as he looked at Peter, knowing that now no one could take him away. He just hoped that his aunt said her proper goodbyes because after this she wouldn’t see her nephew again.

Peter manages to sleep through the whole drive, awaking up to a gentle shaking on his shoulder and he soft rays of sun on his face. Waking up he took the whole view of the building that was in front of him.

“wow, Mr. Stark!” Peter exclaimed as he looked at tony smiling.

“I know, Pete, come on, let’s go have some breakfast, then I will show you around” Tony said getting out the car, Peter quickly follows him. 

After having something to eat and a quick bathroom trip Peter was once again rushing the genius.

“Come on Pete, I will tour you the place.” 

Tony showed him everything, getting awed looks from passing students.

“Mr.Stark, this his awesome” Peter said looking at a lab 

“seriously, Peter, my lab his ten times better than this one, I’m hurt” Peter only looked at him smiling as he shrugged his shoulders 

“unbelievable, I’ll show you to my best teacher, I hear he still teach here!” 

Knocking at a door, Tony quickly enters not waiting for an answer, Peter follows him like a little duckling. In front of them was an auditorium full of students all with a shocked face. The professor in question stopped talking when he noticed that no one was listening turning to the new arrivals. 

“Tony! So great to see you again” the man said when he recognized his old student.

Coming to him they greeted each other with a handshake before resuming their talk.

“so, what brings you to this old place” the professor casually asked. 

“oh, him dropping off the youngling” Tony said putting a hand on Peter shoulder bringing all the attention to him.

“Are you starting school here?” he asked while giving a handshake.

“One day he will” Tone quickly said not giving the chance of Peter responding himself “Today he will do the summer program.” 

“The summer program? I’m guessing we will get to know each other better then, I’m the one that will be teaching that” The teacher said smiling. 

“well try to teach him something then” tony joked.

“if he’s like you, it will be hard, god knows that you didn’t even lift a finger in this class and still got top grades” he said sighing at the memories.

“oh, he’s better” tony said making peter blush “we’ll make your wait out, don’t want to take more of your time” the genius said leaving the room leaving behind a room full of shocked students.

Giving Peter his bag Tony guided Peter to a place that had more kids his age waiting.

“well Peter this is it, have a good time” Tony said to his intern as he was leaving him for one week.

“I’ll miss you, Mr. Stark !” Peter said giving a hug to his mentor with tears in his eyes.

“Me too, Kid, we will see each other faster than you think” The genius said winking at Peter, little that Peter knew that there was a darker side to that story. 

“before I go, I want to give you something for you to remember me” Tony said taking a black box off his pocket giving it to Peter. Opening Peter gasped when he looked inside and saw a watch. Putting it on his wrist Peter smiled happily to Tony.

“I loved it thank you, I’m never taking it out” He said still looking at his wrist. 

“I knew you would like it, I made it myself, it’s waterproof, so no need to worry about spills” The genius said giving Peter a quickly last hug as he made his way to the car smiling, Soon Peter you will be home.

For Peter dislike that week passed with flying colours and sooner then he thought it was the day for Peter to catch his Flight to London.

This week was great they made so many experiences, Peter even got to make a little robot that danced, making all his peers laughing when they saw it.

Peter was sadder when Tony called saying that he couldn’t come to pick him up and would send him a driver.

With his watch clutching his small wrist Peter went down the steeps of the building, quickly enter the sleek black car depositing his bag on the boot. 

“Hi Mister!” Peter greeted only getting a head movement at the knowledge of the boy. The driver had a mission that he was paid to do and was not talking to the kid.  
Little that Peter knew that on the other side of the street was an identical car to the one that he enters.

At that exact moment Tony was sitting in the tower monitoring the whole operation. The plan was simple, well not that simple but good enough so no one would come sniff him for answers. The best way to make Peter disappear and no one look for him, was simple: kill him. Not literally kill him, just for the eyes of the world  
Back to the plan, at that moment stood two cars, one that contained Peter and someone that he hold trusted enough to do this, and not saying a word to anyone, and in the other car stood Happy that would have an tragic accident that would kill all the occupants. Again, not actually kill anyone.

As the cars move one the one that would make the way to the airport was Happy’s , and the other would make his way to the tower but a special device would make the car invisible to the cameras. 

Then on the way to the airport Happy would lose control of the car and fall off a cliff and land on the see making the rescue impossible and assume that all the occupants had died. Of course at the moment Happy would make the car lose control a suit would encase his body so no even a scratch would make to his body guard body, the suit would take him under water to a hidden place where was a car waiting where we would go take some well-deserved paid vacations Tony knew that Happy also liked Peter and didn’t want him in some place across the world so to no surprise he didn’t object to the plan.

Speaking of that the new piece of technology attached to Peter would be making its function.

It was a few minutes after they departed that the watched activated just before they would miss the turn to the airport. 

Peter was in deep thoughts when a small beep could be heard making him look at it only surprised when he saw that was flashing a red light in its screen, before he could do something about it a small pain his wrist made his way through making peter felling instantly drowsy, making his head fall against the window of the car.

“sweet dreams, Kid” he heard the drive saying before he caught in the corner of his eye, they missing the turn to the airport before falling in a deep sleep.  
It was late in the night, when they arrived, Happy was all the away in a white sanded beach drinking a cocktail. Tony was waiting in the garage of his towers when the black car parked in front of him.

Tony quickly opened the back door spotting Peter still knock out as he would be until mourning. 

“oh Pete” Tony murmured as he picked his son up making his head rest in Tony’s chest.

“here’s your bonus for a job well done” Tony said handing a envelop to the driver.

“Thanks boss, I was never here, and we never meet” The man said making Tony nod, as he turned the car back on and made his way out.

Tony took the new resident up to his penthouse, the newly renewed room, depositing Peter on the bed taking of his shoes, smiling when he saw that Peter was wearing a MIT Hoddie same to the one that he owned, before covering him up, exiting the room. 

Tony smiled when he sat on the couch and turned on the tv seeing that they were covering the news of the tragic accident that took the lives of a driver and a small prodigy.  
“Don’t worry Pete, your safe now, with no way out.”

With was in the middle of the day that May received the call that held the news of her now dead nephew 

She let the phone fall, falling herself on her knees crying loudly, as Chris came running holding her asking what was wrong.

“No, my baby….my baby is gone” she sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> THE END!
> 
> Kudos and comments will be appreciated!


End file.
